rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrian Callows/History
Battles Background Some time ago, Tyrian committed a series of crimes across Anima, including murder, assault and kidnapping. He was eventually captured in a joint effort between Atlas officers, Mistral officers and a Mistral Huntsman named F. Pickerel. Tyrian was set to be transported to Atlas on an airship. Pickerel insisted that the ship needed more security, but he was ignored and was then removed from the case due to his lack of cooperation. At 3:31 in the morning, the ship transporting Tyrian was attacked by a swarm of Grimm, despite the area having been declared to have minimal Grimm activity 12 hours beforehand. The pilot, T. Cornetto, made a distress call, and audio from the ship transmitted for six minutes and thirteen seconds. The ship was split in two and crash landed. Cornetto’s final words were “What are you? What are you?” and shortly after Cornetto’s death, Tyrian was heard weeping and saying “Beautiful.” Due to the lack of survivors and absence of Tyrian’s body, he was presumed dead. However, some time later, Pickerel was found dead, and officials declared Tyrian missing instead. Given the evidence of his background, it can be assumed that Salem had a direct hand in Tyrian's rescue and then presumably recruited him into her inner circle soon after. ''RWBY'' Tyrian had been assigned to hunt down the Spring Maiden for some time. However, after the Fall of Beacon, he was recalled by Salem to attend a meeting which was also attended by Hazel Rainart, Doctor Arthur Watts, Cinder Fall and Salem herself. At the meeting, Tyrian is reassigned by Salem to hunt down Ruby Rose in retaliation for her badly wounding Cinder atop Beacon Tower. Tyrian expresses glee at this prospect until he is informed that he is to capture her alive and bring her to his "goddess". Despite his initial disappointment, he willingly agrees to follow the order. He turns to Cinder and assures her that he will take one of Ruby's eyes as a form of retribution against her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" Hunting Ruby Rose Tyrian arrives at Higanbana and asks the waitress for help in his search for Ruby. Later, he pursues Ruby and her group to Oniyuri and attacks them. It is revealed during the fight that he is a scorpion Faunus. When questioned about his motives for attacking them, he speaks cryptically, saying that he has an interest in Jaune Arc and that he only matters to Ruby. He overwhelms Team RNJR rather easily and knocks Ruby to the ground. However, before he can strike her with his stinger, Qrow Branwen intervenes. After some small talk with Qrow, a fierce battle ensues between Tyrian and his opponents. It ends when Tyrian wounds Qrow with his stinger, which Ruby immediately dismembers. Unable to continue the fight due to his injury, he flees. When he returns to Salem, he tells her that he failed to capture Ruby and grovels before her. He begs for forgiveness and tells her that he managed to poison Qrow, but she coldly remarks that she is disappointed and walks away. This causes Tyrian to break down in tears. He takes out his despair on a nearby Beowolf, pinning it down and repeatedly stabbing it with his blades as his cries turn into maniacal laughter. After Salem learns of Qrow's well being, she has Cinder send Tyrian to her conference room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Menagerie" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"Taking Control" *"Dread in the Air" Attack on Haven After Qrow is unable to find any Huntsmen to raid the Branwen Tribe, Cinder tells him Tyrian and Hazel are responsible for killing them after Professor Lionheart gave information to Salem. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" After Haven Sometime after Tyrian's return to Salem, Watts returns and gives him a temporary metallic cap for his tail. Following the failed attack on Haven Academy, Tyrian greets Hazel, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black upon their return. He also takes the time to taunt the trio about Cinder's supposed death and points out that Emerald should be careful with what she says, as Cinder is not around to defend her. He listens as Hazel explains their failure, and Salem's rage knocks the table into him, knocking him over. Tyrian berates Watts when the latter questions how Salem knew Cinder was alive. He is initially shocked when Hazel reveals Ozpin has already reincarnated, and he later retreats from the meeting room to avoid Salem's wrath. Some time later, Tyrian is given a new prosthetic tail with a stinger that can store venom. He then comes across Emerald and Mercury in the midst of their argument, mocking the latter for only knowing pain and violence and being afraid to leave that life behind. Tyrian then counters and knocks Mercury on the floor, and then jumps on him ready to sting him. He mocks the pair for not loving what they are doing, but denies giving the notion that they should just leave. Tyrian then shares that he and Watts have been commanded by Salem to head for Atlas. He does not disclose the reason why and leaves the pair when the doctor calls for him, once again mocking them to do what makes them happy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Dread in the Air" *"So That's How It Is" *"Lost" In Mantle When Tyrian arrives in Mantle with Watts, he solely infiltrates an unknown building and secretly communicates with Watts, who berates the Faunus that finding a hideout will draw skepticism and discovery from their enemies. Tyrian expresses his concerns about being seen and recognized to Watts right before he was told that they will stay mobile. He even states that they're walking around in Mantle with thousands of people. Watts explains that the cyber security code in Mantle hasn't been updated unlike Atlas, to which Tyrian agrees and states how useful it sounded. As Watts discreetly hacks the security cameras in Mantle, Tyrian kills someone inside the building, leaves with his satisfied look, and comments about their talents before walking away from the scene of his own murder. A few hours later, Tyrian ambushes a bystander named Forest and murders him with his prosthetic stinger. Later, during General Ironwood's conversation with Ruby, Jaune and Qrow, it was revealed that along with Forest there had been at least three other murders similar to the latest case, the victims where all of whom where people who spoke out against General Ironwood's "tyranny", heavily implying that Tyrian was also the likely culprit. During Robyn Hill's preemptive celebration party for the election, Tyrian snuck into the venue. He waits for a few seconds before the results of the poll, at which point he is spotted by Ruby who alerts people to the danger before Watts uses his hacking to turn off the lights to the venue. Once the lights are out, Tyrian begins attacking Robyn Hill's supporters before going on stage and attacking Fiona, luring Penny who was on guard duty. Once she gets on stage to confront him, he disappears into the rafters and Watts turns the lights back on to frame Penny for the attack. After Watts shut down Mantle's heating grids, Tyrian regrouped with Watts during a riot where everyone in Mantle used fire Dusts stolen from the shops to keep themselves warm as possible before the duo retreated to the backstreets of the city to hide from chaos and subsequent Grimm invasion. After Ironwood and Robyn announced to Mantle had the Amity Communications Tower project was "completed," Watts instructed Tyrian to cause further panic. Tyrian decided to hunt down Robyn, only to be lured into an ambush by Qrow and Clover Ebi. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A New Approach" *"Ace Operatives" *"Pomp and Circumstance" *"A Night Off" *"As Above, So Below" *"Out in the Open" Category:History pages